Down By the River
by Frenchtosser
Summary: This is another one of my attempts at a Caroline Bingley love story. Caroline has never felt real love or compassion or affection, sense her mother died. What happens when she meets David, a common young man from Hertfordshire.ReadReview.
1. They Meet

**Down By the River. **

**By: Frenchtosser**

Summary: Well I love Caroline Bingley, and my first attemp at a story for her bombed, so hopefully you will all like this one better, I really tried. Please review, otherwise I will give up.

**Chapter 1: They Meet. **

Caroline Bingley walked down the streets of Hertfordshire, after the Darcy/Bennet, Bingley/Bennet wedding. She was broken, and confused. Everything she had ever believed in life had come into question, and wished she was dead. Deciding to seek ought a river, she walked blindly ahead with new determination. For how could she live in the world now, and have to visit Pemberly now? Should she greet 'Mrs. Darcy' with love and affection? She put her hand over her mouth in horror at the thought.

Everyone she passed stared at her. And everyone who stared Caroline hated. She must have looked a real sight. But for the first time in her life, Caroline didn't care about her appearance. Her flowing red locks had cascaded down her shoulders, lose from her delicate up-do she had had earlier. But she didn't care if her fiery hair blew in the wind behind her. Or if her white satin, beautiful Parisian dress was caked in mud at the hem. Something she had said once popped into her head.

"_My goodness, did you see her hem? Six inches deep in mud." _To Caroline's bewilderment she laughed. Something she hadn't sincerely done in a long while. Well, she thought, at least now I look like the women Darcy likes. But she didn't think it spitefully, more as a joke on herself. No she didn't care how she looked, and to be honest, it felt damn good. Let all these vile country people stare at her all day, but she would not give them a second thought.

David Everhart was standing outside his fathers modest butchery shop eating an apple, on this particular May morning. He had been rather idle all day, his mother was at home tending to his baby brother and sister, and his father had made it quite clear that he didn't want his help today. So David had contented himself with his apple and reading Candide. He had even thought about going fishing, but it was still early.

Don't get the wrong impression about David. He wasn't a lazy boy, but his parents never needed his employment. If he wasn't tending the garden, then there was nothing that 17 year old David had to occupy himself with. So he had taken to reading philosophy, fishing and hiking excessively and attending the local balls. His father had suggested that David enter into the military and make something of his life. But like Voltaire David thought wars and fighting were absurd, as was the government. David believed you should enjoy life and take chances as they came to you. More than anything David wished to be a writer, or an actor. But his family simply didn't have the funds to send him to a University, so David did nothing. Much to his fathers displeasure.

When David was about half-way through his apple, he was surprised to see a beautiful woman hurrying down the street, with long red curly hair that blew behind her. She was crying by the look of it, and was heading towards the woods on the edge of town. Perplexed, David stood and decided to follow her. Putting his book and his apple in his pocket he hurried after her, careful not to catch her attention.

Caroline Bingley, was now fighting her way threw a patch of relentless briars in the woods. She was completely out of sight of the so called 'town' and so her tears flowed very freely. As the thorns cut threw her skin, however, she did not cry out, but welcomed the pain, it, at least distracted her from that passionate kiss at the end of the wedding. Finally she was threw it, and the sparkling river was in sight. Soon her misery would be at an end, no one would miss her or be sorry. Everyone hated her, she knew that, she wasn't stupid. But she had always thought her and Darcy were so alike. But then she paused on the edge of the river, her blue eyes wide with realization. No, Darcy and her were never alike at all. She had always thought it, but now as she reflected…she had always tried to be like him to please him. She had always mocked dances, when she secretly loved balls and dancing. She had spent endless hours with Georgiana, whom she found rather boring. She had always pretended, always changed to suit him. And still! Still he had fallen for Elizabeth Bennet. Who always went contrary with him, and put him down. He had loved Elizabeth for what she really was, and what Caroline had been, had been a farce. Stunned by this new dawning of enlightenment, Caroline buried her head in her hands, and wept. It was true, she was a horrible vixen. No one loved her, even her relationship with her sister Louisa had been fake. The two of them annoyed each other to pieces. With every new thought came more pain, and so Caroline decided it was time to end it all. Looking up suddenly, fiercely determined She descended into the lake. It was freezing. Goosebumps appeared all over Caroline, and her teeth chattered.

She was knee deep, her dress billowing up around her when a voice suddenly cried out.

"Stop!" David yelled, from his hiding place behind an oak. The beautiful woman in the water spun around her eyes brimming with fear. David stepped out from his hiding place, desperate to stop her, to make her come to her senses.

Caroline was terrified, who had been watching her? She was very surprised to see a very tall boy emerge from the trees. He had the blondest hair Caroline had ever seen in her life. Indeed, it even surpassed Georgiana's, blonde locks. Where his hair was light his eyes were dark, and deep, staring into her own eyes with a fierce desperation. He was dressed simply in a white tunic, trousers, and boots. He was obviously a poor local farm boy. Caroline was suddenly very embarrassed, and looked down at the water, so he could not get a good look at her. There had been something deeply unsettling about his eyes. But, remembering what she had come for, she grew angry at this disturbance. What business of it was his? Looking back up at him angrily, her eyes flashed.

"What do you want, boy?" Caroline spat, saying the last part in as demeaning a way as she could. Unfortunately, for Caroline, the temperature of the water, caused her to chatter her teeth while speaking, making her sound all the more vulnerable. The boy looked confused, hurt, and a little bemused all at once. The shadow of a smile playing at his lips. Very full lips too, Caroline thought.

"I want you to stop what you are about to do. It can't be worth it, whatever it is that has driven you to this. Surley your life is more important." The boy stated rationally. He stepped forward a little, and sat leisurely on a stump. Caroline was instantly annoyed, as this action. He was attempting to dominate this, and coax her out of her decision, painting her to be ridiculous. Well she wouldn't be so easily swayed. Her face must have reflected her annoyance, for the boy's lips quivered again, and he raised his eyebrows.

"What I am doing, is nothing to you, its my decision not yours. As for my life. I have no life anymore. So please go away, and leave me alone.

"No," The boy stated simply, Caroline was livid, "I do apologize, ma'am, but I do insist upon helping you. I too, like yourself, have already made up my mind. And I am willing to bet, that I am far more stubborn than yourself.

"What is your motive? You do not know me. Indeed, you no nothing about me at all, so unless you think you are being noble, which I assure you, you are not, there is no reason apparent as to why you are doing this." Caroline chattered again.

"If you come out of the water we'll talk." The boy urged.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Caroline demanded.

"Obviously." The boy laughed. Caroline didn't know exactly what to say. She only stared, and huffed. The nerve of this simpleton boy! He would pay for his impertinence, rest assured. Still though, she succumbed, and begrudgingly stepped out of the water. Waltzing up to the boy, she turned on him infuriated.

"Move, and let me sit down." Caroline said meanly. But although the boy did look relieved that she had gotten out of the water, he only laughed at what she said.

"Find your on stump." Enraged yet again. Caroline had to fight an urge to shove him off of the stump to the ground. Instead she looked around furiously, until she found a long on the bank, and sat down upon it. "You have a nice attitude, towards your rescuers." The boy laughed again. Caroline couldn't stand how everything she did bemused him. Yet she had to admit, he had a nice, pleasant sort of laugh.

"You didn't rescue me, you only sat there and made jokes, I got out of the water on my own accord." Caroline said simply.

"Oh, forgive me madam." The boy mocked. He gave a slight bow as he said it. Caroline bit her tongue from lashing out again.

"Pray what is your name, farm boy?" Caroline said, she convinced herself that she only wanted to know his name, so that she could report him later. Not for any personal reason of hers.

"Farm boy?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. "My, we are uppity aren't we?" The two people stared at each other for a moment. There was certainly a lot of tension in the air. Then the boy placed his hand on his chin as if he was puzzled by something, and continued. "You know you look familiar. You've been at the balls, haven't you." Cornered Caroline replied.

"Of course I've been at the balls, who hasn't." Caroline said casually. To her horror the boy persisted.

"No, no, I mean I think you were someone important. Your attitude would certainly fit it." He stared at her for a few seconds longer, and Caroline had to look away, his gaze was so unsettling. "I know! You're the lady! The sister, of the host himself!" Caroline looked back on her questioner with her lips pursed.

"And what if I am?" Caroline asked snidely.

"Why," The boy asked astonished. "Why would you try to take your life?" Tears appeared in Caroline's eyes again, and she wished she had a handkerchief.

"For reasons you wouldn't understand." Caroline said bitterly. But the boy still looked at her with those distracting, soul reading eyes, and wouldn't be diverted.

"Try me." He said persuasively. Caroline had half a mind to tell him, after all he was just a meaningless farm boy, who she would never see again. What harm would it do to spill her secrets to him. The tears in her eyes were unbearable, and she could no longer control herself. She bent over and cried hard into her hands. Before she knew it she was off her branch and on the ground, her white satin dress was surely ruined beyond repair. Her red locks gleamed when the sunlight hit it, making it look like webs of spun gold. After a few minuets of this uncontrollable fit, she felt gentle hands stroking her hair. She pulled back alarmed, and looked up into the eyes of the boy. He sat in front of her, his eyes filled with compassion, something she had rarely seen directed at herself. Nor had she ever felt someone stroke her hair since, her mother had been alive when she was a very little girl.

"What are you doing?" Caroline sniffed.

"I was trying to comfort you." He said simply, without removing his eyes from hers. Caroline's hart thumped painfully loud in her chest. She was sure he heard it, and her cheeks suddenly reddened. Averting her eyes, she realized that both of them were sitting in the dirt by the river in Hertfordshire. Oh what would Louisa say if she saw me like this, Caroline pondered. She then attempted to stand up, but the boy took her wrist and held her down.

"Please, I may never see you again, please tell me your name." The boy said sincerely. Caroline looked at her wrist and then at the boy.

"Caroline Bingley, but didn't you already know that, from the ball?" The boy grinned a little.

"I didn't know your Christian name, and now at least when I see you in my dreams, I can say your name." Caroline's heart hammered again, and his touch suddenly felt incredibly inappropriate. She stood up suddenly. The boy followed suit. Standing in front of each other, it was clear that the boy towered over her. Caroline's eyes came to his neck. And she was astonished to see how strong his muscles looked through his tunic. The boy caught her looking and smiled. Caroline grew agitated once again, which was further increased by his looking amused at her agitation.

"Do you find everything amusing?" Caroline asked him.

"Only you, you are most amusing." He said grinning at her. This hit Caroline the wrong way, and she was about to lash out against him. But the boy put his finger to her lips. Which shocked Caroline into silence.

"Don't say anything now. Just know, that you have bewitched me, my lady. And I shall never in my life forget you. I don't know what has upset you, but if I ever find who has made you this way, I may kill them, for I fear that I have fallen for you." Caroline knew she should have ripped his finger from his lips, and put him in his place. But, for some reason she could not. She just stood there looking at him like an idiot. Caroline supposed that she was so in shock that she simply had forgotten herself. Then to her utter shock and mortification. The boy removed his finger, and replaced it with his lips. Caroline froze, and stiffened. No one had ever kissed her before, and now this farm boy was the first too. His calloused hand went to the back of her neck, and pulled her gently towards him. To her further mortification she did not at all resist, but leaned into his embrace. His full lips that she had noticed earlier, were indeed very full, and they worked wonders over her own. Then to her bodies great displeasure he pulled away, just as suddenly as he had kissed her. Looking at her for one full second, he grinned, and then turned away. Before he had completely disappeared from view he turned.

"My names David by the way. David Everhart." And he was gone.


	2. Separation and Realization

Hey guys, please review my story. Even if its negative, Id like to know what you think. I hope you like it so far. Here is chapter 2, more to come.

**Chapter 2: Separation and Realizations**

**C**aroline did not remember how she made it back to Netherfield that evening. Her thoughts had been completely preoccupied. She did remember when Louisa saw her again though, that had been an amusing sight. Louisa's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers. And she had ran to her sister and immediately asked who had attacked her. This had all accrued in the parlor of Netherfield, and it was the first real memory Caroline possessed since the woods. After being asked a thousand questions, cried over, yelled at, and hugged awkwardly by her sister, and then by Jane, and finally by her brother, she requested to have a bath. Everyone looked ashamed of themselves, and practically carried her to the wash room. Where they, finally, left her alone. Her maid Rosie had offered to help her bathe, but Caroline dismissed her immediately, wishing to be left in peace.

Once alone in the tub, Caroline sighed in relief. It had been a completely exhausting and bewildering day. Caroline thought back to the wedding, and was thankful that Darcy and Elizabeth were on their way to the north. She really didn't wish to see them. Then her mind passed to the river and to the boy..David. She new she should be angry, or maybe even disgusted, but in truth, she didn't know how she felt. It had been so utterly unexpected, the whole thing. Especially, she thought, the kiss. Instinctively Caroline raised her hand to her lips, and then looked to see that no one was in the room. She ran her hand over her lips, and a reluctant smile formed on her mouth. Immediately she felt enraged with herself, and sunk deep under the water.

When she resurfaced she felt better, and refreshed.

"I must not lose my head! I am Miss Caroline Bingley, I have 5,000 a year, and moreover I am 23 years old." After her little self encouraging speech, Caroline sighed. Everything would be all right. She still had plenty of time to land a suitable husband, and with her looks, accomplishments, and wealth, it should hardly be a problem. Perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliam, or some other amiable man. The idea of marrying Colonel Fitzwilliam raised her spirits a little, he was rich and pleasant enough. Moreover, he was Darcy's cousin, so she could not be held under Elizabeth Ben-Darcy's gaze. But then she grew sulky again, when she thought of how happy Eliza 'Darcy' and Mr. Darcy were, and how they would always be laughing and brushing hands. It would certainly cancel out her marriage to Fitzwilliam, she would still be under Elizabeth B. Darcy! She splashed the water with her hand angrily. What was it that they had anyway, why were they so happy, she would never understand. Then suddenly an idea occurred to Caroline, and idea that she had never thought of before. Or at least had never mattered before. She didn't love Colonel Fitzwilliam! She couldn't laugh with him, and stare into his eyes with passion, because she wasn't in love with him! Caroline suddenly felt physically ill, and covered her eyes with her hands. Of course she had always thought you could make a mock love by giving endless complements, and always talking about the others interests, but now she realized that that wasn't how it worked at all.

That was why Darcy had ignored her endless compliments, and had brushed aside all her attempts to swoon him with her looks and charms. He hadn't loved her, he realized that they had nothing in common. And now as she reflected, she saw that she must have annoyed him to no end.

"Oh woe is me!" Caroline exclaimed exasperated. He had loved Elizabeth, the whole time, but why? Caroline still did not understand why, she was plain, and had always been rather nasty to him. Caroline pondered this mystery for a moment, but could reach no real conclusion. A silent tear rolled down her face, and she wiped it bitterly away.

So now I know what I am missing, She thought. Love, the key to happiness. It was still a rather foggy concept though, and Caroline wondered if love was necessary for a marriage. Then she wondered just how one went about finding their love, and if the same flirting rules applied. Did she even want to find love? Would she have to touch their hand constantly and stare longingly into their eyes?

A mental picture of David laughing at her, bemused, surfaced in her head. And she frowned.

"Oh what does he know." She said, making whirlpools in the tub with her fingers. Suddenly she wished she was back in the forest, talking with David. She didn't know why, but she wanted it desperately. The thought of going downstairs and making pleasantries with the household made her want to hide under her bed. "At least the common people say what they mean." She had to give them that, she thought fairly. "Even if they are, rather forward." She couldn't help it, she smiled at saying this. What was wrong with her? She supposed it was what happened to every girl after their first kiss, they were all giggles and smiles. Well at least it will pass, she thought. She shivered, and then decided that it was time to get out of the tub.

David sat with his little brother bouncing on his lap. He was trying to concentrate on his book, but it was a bit difficult with the distraction of a happy laughing brother on ones knee.

"Mark," He said softly, "stop bouncing for a moment."

"Say please, Davy." Mark reprimanded, looking immensely like their mother, when she scolded. David laughed, and kissed his little brother's head.

"Please." Mark tried his best to resist but then had a fit of the giggles and David was forced to set aside his reading.

The aroma from the kitchen was intoxicating. It must have been a good night at the butchers, because David could smell, ham, potatoes, and hot bread. Smiling to himself he rested his eyes, his thoughts wandering to a particular red-head. Then foot steps broke his happy thoughts.

"So you've put away your book for today, have you? I hope you've saved some pages for tomorrow, for I am sure that's all you'll be doing." The voice was gruff and Irish, and it belonged to David's father. David quickly opened his eyes, and turned to look at the imposing man that stood before him. His father had long thick blonde hair with equally long side-burns, and a harsh face. But deep down, David knew, he only wanted the best for his family.

"I could help you in the store, sir." David offered, as he did every evening to no avail.

"Help in the store. David, I don't want your help in the store! I want something better for you, don't you understand that. Don't you want to mean something? Travel, adventure, where's your spirit. What's your goal, your ambition?" His father was lighting his pipe now, that meant he was preparing for another of his long winded lectures.

"Tell me what you would have me do, father." David said, as Mark jumped off his lap for refuge in the kitchen.

"I've told you before, many a time too. I say, you should join the navy. Its what I did, and its how I met your mother. I tell ye' join the navy, see the world, and meet the girls." His father laughed heartily after this little speech, which David had heard before, so he wasn't very amused. Then his father again turned serious. "But you always refuse, and with no proper reason! I think you just plan to live here and be idle forever, well I won't have it! Not a son of mine, I say, it's the worst thing in the world, idleness.

"Father, please, I-" David began, but his father was in a rage and was like a speeding train that couldn't be stopped.

"Please! Your begging to me now David, and I fear you'll be begging to me and everyone else all yer life." David ardently wished he could escape. He wished he was in the woods again with his Caroline. Not that she was his Caroline, but just the sight of her would restore his spirits. David had never seen his father so worked up, usually he was able to keep a calm manner, and just lecture continually, but tonight his entire face was beat red, and smoke was being emitted at a rapid rate. After a long pause his father continued.

"I tell ya, I won't have a idler for a son. What do you think will happen to Christiana, and Mark when I die. I don't want them to become street rats because my eldest son preferred to read than do something productive." David bent his head, he didn't know what was about to happen but he had a feeling it was not going to be in his benefit. "So…that's why I have to say, though I do regret it with all my heart, I was hoping you would do something and I wouldn't have to…but." His father took a deep breath, "You have to leave the house, in the morning. And you can't come back until you have a decent profession." David looked up at his father shocked. He had never expected to be thrown out. His father looked away from his son. "I'm sorry, boy, but we just don't have the money to support you anymore, and without your help its almost impossible."

"But you never let me help you!" David protested, utterly at al loss for how this could have happened. It was definitely unexpected.

"No, boy, I never let you help me at the store, but that doesn't mean you can't seek employment elsewhere. At the store I'd have to pay you myself wouldn't I?" His father said getting some of his nerve back.

"Forget the morning, I know when I'm not wanted, I'll leave now." David said defiantly.

"No! Boy, your mother and I got tonight's dinner especially for you, its your goodbye dinner. You have to stay and say goodbye to the family."

"Oh, so this was all a plan, from the very beginning, you had planned this." David said infuriated.

"Don't be bitter at me for your mistake. I still love you David and your mother does too, we just want you to make something of yourself, and obviously you aren't going to be doing it without a little shove." David stepped closer to his father. Alright, I'll stay the night, but you wait and see if I ever spend another." At dawn David left, after kissing his mother, his sister and his brother, and shaking hands with his father.


	3. Another Well Timed Meeting

**A/N:**Hey guys, sorry it took we a while to update. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks so much for commenting. Oh and by chance does anyone have any idea how old Caroline Bingley is supposed to be, according to Jane Austen? I can't find anything about it so I just made her 23. Thanks.

**Chapter 3: A Most Convenient Meeting**

Caroline couldn't have been having a more miserable time at Netherfield. She missed town, she missed society, and more than anything she missed men's attention. But still a more pressing reason for leaving Netherfield, was that at every moment, she was constantly afraid that the boy David would show up at the door. If this should occur, Caroline didn't know what she would do. Her fist instinct would be to slam the door, and run and hide, but of course that might draw some attention. Not that anything she was doing was drawing any attention, excepting when she showed up at Netherfield after the wedding. Her brother and Jane were completely inseparable, and frankly disgusting. They were so engrossed in one another that if Caroline announced she was with child, and the father was a baboon, neither would notice.

Louisa was if anything worse. All she wished to talk about was Mr. Darcy and his new bride Elizabeth. And Caroline thought if she mentioned it again she would have to kill her. She suspected of course her sisters motives were to watch her reactions, and rub it in her face. Well she was doing a very good job. Mr. Hurst was as horrid as ever, and was constantly suggesting either cards or food. And all the maids were already accustomed to being terrified of Miss. Bingley and so said nothing to her, beyond necessity.

She felt, more or less, like she had right after the wedding. That she was useless, and that everyone either hated her, or were indifferent. She wished she had drowned herself, she really did, for her life was devoid of love. Love was Caroline's new obsession. Now that she had discovered it, she desired only that. She remembered when David had lovingly stroked her hair. Just like her mother had once had long ago. This was a sign of affection, of love, of fondness. Something that she had rarely ever experienced. So now that she had had a taste, she was addicted. She needed to feel it again, and again, and again.

At dinner that evening Caroline decided she would put in a request to leave. Dinner was excellent as always, roast duck and boiled potatoes, with all sorts of greens. However, Caroline had little appetite.

"I was about to take in some exercise in the park today, unfortunately it appears to have rained earlier this morning, and so I was unable to do so." Caroline began, as she cut into her beef. Her brother looked up at her, as if he was interested, and then turned and smiled lovingly at his wife. Louisa raised her thin eyebrows, and Mr. Hurst didn't even acknowledge her at all.

"Have you noticed Charles, how uncommonly often it rains here in Hertfordshire?" Caroline said a bit indignity, deciding to hurry on to the point. Charles looked up rather startled at having been addressed and asked her guiltily to repeat the question. She complied, and he thus answered,

"Oh, well, I can't say I have seen a significant difference between the rain here and the rain in town." Caroline frowned at his reply.

"I see what you mean, sister. It is a most dreary place, Hertfordshire." Louisa said touching Caroline's hand affectionately. Caroline was pleased at having someone else in agreement.

"Well it is May, and generally the rains come more often in the spring, by summer I'm sure it will lessen." Jane said smiling at Caroline.

"Yes, give it a month or two, Caroline, and the weather is sure to improve." Charles said, taking his wife's hand a squeezing it lightly. Caroline shifted herself in her seat, well she would get no where with them. Charles would obviously take up for Hertfordshire and Jane on everything, she needed Mr. Hurst's opinion and allegiance to win this matter.

"Mr. Hurst? Do you not find the country a bit tiresome?" Caroline said, looking at him with long eyelashes over her wine glass.

"To be sure." He said entranced by her gaze. Caroline grinned and looked back at her brother.

"Brother, I simply don't think we can stand to be isolated anymore." Caroline said decidedly. Charles laughed good naturedly.

"But Caroline, you have only just returned for the wedding, you have been here only a fortnight, surely you are not already bored of it." Charles said reasonably holding Jane's hand on the table. Desperate, Caroline racked her brain.

"Charles, you may stay here and fizzle out your existence in town, but we are not all to suffer from your stubbornness. So, if the Hurst's agree, I think we shall depart on the morrow." Pleased with her speech she turned back to her meal. Relief suddenly feeling her. Then to her greatest annoyance Charles only chuckled again.

"Well, that would all be well and good Caroline, but I'm afraid its quite impossible." Setting down her fork and knife with a clang, she gave her brother her full attention.

"And why ever is that?" She asked exceedingly irritated.

"Because, dear sister, the coachman is ill, and has been since he brought you here. He is in no condition to travel." Caroline was non-pulsed.

"You mean to tell me, that an entire family is to be confined because a _coachman _is incapacitated. A servant?" Caroline was pleased to see that Louisa too, looked angered by this news. Charles however was exasperated.

"Sister, you know I would not keep you anywhere against your will. But it is only for a short while longer, and you must have some compassion for poor Mr. Thomas, it is not his fault he is ill. What would you have me do?"

"I would have you find a new driver!" Caroline demanded. "I will not stay in the country a moment longer, surely this Mr. Thomas can be replaced." Charles stared, obviously not knowing what to say. At seeing his hesitation Jane spoke up in his steed.

"Goodness Caroline, what on Earth has caused your sudden displeasure with the country?" But at hearing the former Jane Bennet's words, Caroline could handle no more. And she found herself raising her voice louder than decorum would normally allow.

"I will not stay here, in this place where your family resides! I will not spend my days in a place where I am despised by all! I don't care what you do Charles, but get me out of confounded Hertfordshire!" And with that Miss. Bingley fled the room before they could see her tears.

David's Pov:

It was a very long day for David Everhart. Who had spent all day at the local tavern seeking a lift to London. Currently he was sitting slumped at one of the tables in the back of the Crow's Crown twirling some of his coins on the table. He had had no luck, no one was on their way to town, or if they were they had no room for him to tag along.

Heaving a deep sigh he decided he should rent a room here for the night and try again tomorrow. Before he could stand a very pretty blonde dimpled girl sat down across from him. She was the bartenders daughter, and a barmaid herself, David new, but why she had sat with him he hadn't an idea.

"Is that how your going to be employing your money then, young one?" She asked slyly, twisting a loose blond strand in her fingers. "Twirling it about on the table? Cause I can think of a way it might be better used." She had a think cockney accent, and she seemed to be chewing some tobacco. David wasn't sure why but he felt bad for her, she couldn't have been over 19. So he simply lifted one of his half-crown's that his father had handed him that morning over to her. Her brown eyes grew wide for a moment, and then she gave him a sly look.

"Oh no that won't do, I'll need a whole crown if you want me all night." David rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you at all, I just want you to take the money and use it wisely." He said hoping she would, and then leave him alone. But to his astonishment the girl looked angry by his words.

"Who do you think you are? King Solomon? I don't take no charity money. I either take it for a job, or not at all. So if that's the way you feel, then you can just keep your half-crown and mind your own business." David thought this was odd, seeing that she was the one who had sought out him. But not wishing to further engage her in conversation he merely shrugged and put his money in his pocket. But the girl didn't budge.

"What are you doing here then, if you aren't drinking or staying the night?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was trying to find a ride to London, but no one seems to be traversing that way." David looked around the tavern again, for the door opened again, but there were people in the way so he couldn't see who it was. The blond barmaid looked as well but then returned her attention to David.

"London, eh? Why you be wanting to go there? Got you a girl?" The last part she said rather snidely.

"No, I want to be a writer, or an actor, and London seems the obvious place to go for such an ambition." It was clear that the barmaid didn't understand him, so after a moments pause she said.

"Do you always talk so uppity?"

"Well words are my gift, and about the only think I really enjoy, but to answer your question, no I do not." David said very tired of her questions. The girl was about to say something else when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Everhart?" David was startled. That voice sounded so familiar. Turning in his seat he saw flaming red hair, and sparkling blue eyes. It was Caroline Bingley's brother Mr. Bingley himself. David had seen him before of course at the ball, but never had he studied him so intensely until now. He looked a great deal like his sister, only there was something different in his face. His eyes seemed less learned and more innocent, and his general disposition more friendly and less guarded. The man was even now smiling pleasantly at him, he stuck out his hand to shake. David stood and gave him his own hand, his shock apparent on his face.

Mr. Bingley." David said wondering what brought him here, and why he spoken to him, or even how he knew his name. A sudden delicious image of Caroline demanding her brother to find her love and bring him to her at once filled his imagination, but he passed it off and wistful thinking.

Mr. Bingley smiled at being recognized and then turned to the barmaid still sitting at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced." Bingley said to her politely, obviously thinking her a member of his party. She smiled happily and in a sort of awe at the gentlemen, pleased at his assumption and attention.

"Oh of course, sir, me name is Daisy, Daisy Everhart."


	4. Sibling Rivalry and the Personal Scribe

**A/N: **Hey eveyone, here is chapter 4, hope you like it. I am dreadfully sorry about my spelling/grammar errors, I know they are annoying. But that has always been my weakest link. I've tried to catch them, but they are probley still some lerking about...please review.

**Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry and the Personal Scribe**

David turned to look at the barmaid, very confused. Everhart? He thought, but that's my last name. It wasn't like Everhart was very common either, and moreover, the bartender was called Fletcher. Bingley didn't seem to think it was odd at all, but merely smiled at the girl and bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure," Bingley said before turning back to David. "Your sister looks a great deal like you." Bingley commented. At this declaration both David and Daisy spoke up.

"Oh she's not my sister, sir."

"Him? Me brother? Go on."

Now it was Bingley's turn to look confused.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you say your name was Everhart? I just assumed that-" But Bingley was interrupted.

"Oh me name is Daisy Everhart, sir. But that don't make me his sister, by no means. I'm an orphan." Now David was more confused than ever. An orphan? But he had always thought she was the bartenders daughter. Though, now that he thought about it, he didn't believe anyone had actually told him so. He just had seen her around and at the tavern all his life and so assumed that she was the child of its keeper.

"How strange then that you resemble each other so much," Bingley said, looking back and forth between the two. David again looked back at the barmaid.

He hadn't really registered it before, but she did resemble him. Her blonde curly hair, her dark brown eyes, and her light dimples, all matched his own features. Her face was even shaped like his, and her eyes had the same wide roundness about them. Daisy also stared at him with a new confused look.

"Hey, you do look like me," She laughed, and David noticed that her laugh was a lot like his own as well. Suspicion began to curl in his gut.

"You say you're an orphan, have you always been one?" he asked her, his attention momentarily gone from Mr. Bingley.

"Well, I can't right know can I, I suppose I once had a family, but all I ever remember is being here, and Mr. Fletcher telling me I was an orphan and was to work for him, and me name was Daisy Everhart." Completely perplexed now, he thought back to her age. She looked like she was about 19, older than him by two years. And his father often came to the tavern, but then he did love his ale. His mother on the other hand, never came, and hated it when any of the children were near it. But again, David had always thought this was because that was how women like his mother were. David also had a hard time envisioning his parents giving up one of their children. But then Daisy spoke up again.

"I do know one thing though, Mr. Fletcher told me, that me parents gave me up cause I was born unnaturally, and God wouldn't have me. I was a shame to my parents." She paused biting her lip thoughtfully, "I always thought that I was born out of wedlock here at the tavern." A clearer picture was painted for David now, and he noticed that Daisy's skin was a bit darker than his own though not by much, and her fingers were much longer than either of his parents. He remembered his mother saying something once.

"Well you can have the tavern and everyone in it, cause God knows that they all belong to you." At the time he had found it a very odd thing to say indeed. But now, as he looked at this pretty girl in front of him, he didn't think so. He decided that the only thing he could do would be write a letter to his parents and find out the truth, until then he would have to take care of the girl as best he could. Bingley, who looked very uncomfortable, and a little embarrassed cleared his throat and again addressed David.

"Mr. Everhart, I'm sure you are wondering what brings me to you, as we have never formally been introduced," He began, " Well I heard from the…bartender, Mr. Fletcher," He nodded his head at Daisy, " That you were seeking travel to London. Well it just so happens that I am in need of a coachman. I came here to the bar hoping to employ a person, and I hope now that I have found that person. For surely, it would benefit us both." Mr. Bingley looked very relieved at finally having said what he had originally intended.

David was overcome by an array of emotions all at once. Initially he was thrilled at finally finding a way to London. Then he was ecstatic that it was Caroline's brother, that he would be coaching. Then he was even more excited by the prospect that this might mean his couching Caroline as well, and he would get to be service to her. Then he was downcast, that she might see this as impertinent. And finally he was confused about what he should do with the new problem of his alleged sister. Of course in thinking all these things, a few moments had passed, and Bingley's smile had faded a little from his face while waiting. Perhaps he was worried that he had said something wrong or had offended David. It was Daisy who awoke David from his trance by tapping him on the arm.

"Oh-uh…yes of course I would be honored to drive you to London, I just- Well I would like to check in on this matter of 'a sister' to my family. And then of course I will take you." David said turning to look at Daisy once more.

"Oh yes, certainly, take your time, I'm just relieved to have finally found a willing person. What with the chance of floods and all." Bingley said happily, but then his face changed to a worried expression, "But uh- do you think you could- I mean do you think it will take too awfully long? Its just my sister, Caroline, she is quite eager to leave." David tried to hide the excitement from his face at the mention of Caroline.

"Oh! I'm sure it won't take long, I could have it done by tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Bingley said, clearly relieved, David had to bite back a smile at the obvious fear Bingley had of his sister.

"Oh um, and incase it does turn out that she is my sister," He said again turning to look at Daisy, who looked very annoyed to be kept out of the conversation, "Would you mind if she accompanied me, she could sit on the coachman's seat with me, we would be no trouble." But before Bingley could respond, the girl spoke up.

"What! You can't just decide where I'll go for me! If I am your sister, so what, I can still stay here and work can't I?" She huffed, but then remembering that Mr. Bingley was still watching flashed him a quick dimpled smile and continued sweeter, "I mean I'm earning a good living, and I'm happy here, and I'd be in the gentlemen's way I'm sure." She said trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh not at all," Bingley said immediately, for it was clear he feared losing his newfound coachman already. "You would be in no ones way, it would be a pleasure to have you." Daisy did seem to soften a bit at this, and she fluttered her eyes at Mr. Bingley.

"Well when you put it like that and not in a demanding way," She threw a nasty look at David, "I'll think about it."

"And as for earning a good living, hardly, you think I would let a sister of mine carry on the kind of work you tried only a few minuets ago to get me to join?" David said hotly. Daisy's eyes flashed with annoyance again.

"No one has said I'm your sister yet, you may be counting your chickens before they hatch." She said pursing her lips. At this point Bingley excused himself, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

David and Daisy argued no more, but simply went their separate ways. David to rent a room for the night, and Daisy to get back to work.

**Darcy's Pov:**

Mr. Darcy of Pemberley was completely in raptures with his new wife. As was Mrs. Darcy in raptures of her new husband. For the past few days they had done nothing else but be in each others company. On this particular evening, three days from their wedding, Mr. Darcy sat writing a far to long overdue business letter, and Mrs. Darcy leaned on his shoulder watching. They were lying in bed, dressed only in their undergarments, and they had been lying thus for about 20 minuets.

Elizabeth, a little annoyed at having to wait so long for her husband to finish began to fidget.

"You know, you write uncommonly slow, Mr. Darcy." She said mocking Caroline Bingley's unique voice. She ran her hand up his chest as she said it, attempting to distract him. Darcy smiled a little but otherwise gave no impression of stopping.

"Your quite right, I do." he said kissing her head. "But I really must get this letter posted. I have put it off for quite some time, and I'm afraid it will catch up with me." Elizabeth sighed and waited for a few moments more. Suddenly inspired by an idea she asked,

"Have you ever thought of hiring someone to write your letters for you? I've heard you complain about writing them so often, that perhaps you would not be so put out if they did fall to someone else's lot instead of your own." Darcy finally looked at his wife all the way, and stared amazed.

"Were you listing so intently to those conversations that you memorized them?" Darcy asked of her.

"I did not listen any more than I normally do, but I think they just stayed with me." Elizabeth said giving him a slight smile. "But really, will you not consider the idea of a professional writer. I'm not sure what they are called, the people who do that sort of thing, but will you consider it?"

"A stenographer?" Darcy asked simply.

"Aren't those for court rooms?" Darcy thought for a moment.

"Well my own personal scribe then." Elizabeth giggled, and Darcy kissed her.

"Would it make you happy if I did." He asked her after they had separated.

"Very, because it would mean more time that I could _have_ you." She said slyly. Darcy raised his eyebrow at that, and then looking down at his still unfinished letter, he tossed it aside.

"Blast the letter, I'll write Bingley tomorrow, he might know someone." And with that he kissed her again.

**Charles Pov:**

When Charles Bingley returned home it was quite late, indeed. And he had assumed that everyone would be in bed. So he was rather surprised to find Caroline sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed, upon seeing her. She looked up at him calmly as if it wasn't at all odd for her to be sitting on the stairs of Netherfield at almost mid-night wearing nothing but a nightdress.

"Charles." She said, "Well sit down." She said after he had stood there stupidly for a moment. He complied, though rather hesitantly, his mind automatically assuming that something dreadful had happened. If Louisa had have come down the stairs just then, and seen the two of them parked in the middle of the main stairway she would have been very shocked, and reprimanded them both for days.

"What has happened?" He asked his sister after a moment, he was very unsure of what to do. Caroline looked very alarmed at him for a moment, as if he had discovery some nasty truth by asking her this. Though her face soon changed and she replied.

"Nothing, of course, I just was wondering if you were able to find someone to coach us." Charles wasn't sure what was driving all these different emotions in his sister, but he did wish he could find out. Especially seeing how upset she had been earlier.

"Yes I was." He said, watching his sister. Instantly her face lit up and she beamed at him, she took his hand in hers and held in to her heart. Charles was once again very taken aback by this sudden change.

"Oh, Charles! You are so kind, thank you so much." Charles, who had rarely ever in his life seen his sister so sincerely happy, especially with something he did just stared at her for a moment.

"Caroline why do you wish to leave so badly, is it really because of the Bennet family?" Caroline hesitated, and then looked away, dropping his hand in the process.

"There are- many reasons. But of course there are always reasons why one should leave the country." She laughed turning back to Charles. "-I miss my friends Charles, I miss society." She said truthfully.

"But what you said earlier, about everyone here despising you, I hope you did not really mean that." He said carefully, he was pleased that him and Caroline were really talking and he didn't want to mess anything up. Caroline looked at Charles for a long moment, before adding,

"Well no, you don't despise me." She said, "In fact I doubt you despise anyone, or even remotely dislike them."

"Jane doesn't despise you."

"No, but I can bet she is not to fond of me." Charles was shocked.

"Why wouldn't Jane be fond of you?" Charles asked. But Caroline gave him one of her looks, where she bent her head slightly and stared at him as if he was on display.

"Charles, really, I did try and convince you not to marry her, and I almost succeeded." Charles straightened his shoulders and reflected.

"But, she knows that you thought you were doing the right thing. She has forgiven you, she isn't the type to hold grudges." But Caroline only sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Oh honestly Charles, sometimes you give me the most frightful headache." Remembering the time, Charles decided that they should both get some sleep.

"Well regardless, in a couple days we shall be on a coach back to town, and everything-"

"In a couple days." Caroline looking alarmed. Charles regretted saying that instantly, but she had to know.

"Yes, he can't for a couple days because he has a personal family situation."

"My goodness, are we always to be at the convenience of our employees?" Caroline said, frustrated. "I hope you will take this into consideration when you pay him."

"Well he is practically a boy Caroline. He looks as though he has little income, and I don't think that this particular family problem could be helped." Charles said rationally. But fear emerged in Caroline's eyes. Completely exasperated, and at a complete loss for all these different emotions Charles leaned back against the stairs.

"You say he's young, how is a young…boy supposed to be able to drive us to London?" She asked, though her voice had altered, as if she was hiding something. But Charles didn't notice.

"Yes he's young, but he seems quite capable of getting us there, he was on his way to London anyway, so it only seems fit that he should drive us."

"Did you catch his name?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"Yes, its something Everhart." He said simply, confused, his sister would never inquire about a servant. Caroline didn't move for a moment, Charles doubted she even breathed. After a moment she smiled and said,

"Of course." And with that she ascended the stairs for bed. Leaving a completely perplexed Charles laying on the stairs.


	5. The Ugly Devil and the Rouge

A/N: Thank you for your comments. I love getting them. I really do. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Ugly Devil and Rouge**

Dear Father,

I have acquired a simply job, that will take me to London. I am to coach Mr. Bingley of Netherfield and his family there. I know it is far from a respectable career, but hopefully once in the great metropolis of London, opportunities will arise.

But now on to my more pressing situation and real reason for writing so soon after departing. Whilst seeking employment at the Crow's Crown I stumbled upon a young woman by the name of Daisy Everhart. At first I was quite surprised at the coincidence of such a name, but after further inquiry I discovered that she was an orphan. Not to mention, her physical attributes which are much like my own. I am inclined to believe that this girl of about 19 is in some way related to us. If this is so, I need to know immediately, for I am considering taking her to London with me.

I hope you will send your answer by tomorrow, for I am to leave out the following day. Do not hesitate to tell me because you feel that my good opinion will be affected, I simply wish to know who is family and who isn't. Also, it would be nice to have a companion on my travels, if anything. Please send your reply, post haste.

Your inquiring son,

David.

P.S. Tell Christiana and Mark that I love them and miss them ardently.

David looked his letter over, and once satisfied with it, he sealed it. Laying down his sleepy head to rest, his last conscious thought, was what an odd string of coincidences had occurred in the last 48 hours.

**Mrs. Everhart's POV**

Mrs. Everhart was a portly English lady with dark chocolate brown hair and crisp blue eyes, she was kind and giving and very affectionate. She had first met her husband Mr. Everhart when he was a young sailor. He was foreign and handsome, so it was easy for her, a butchers daughter, to fall for him. Unfortunately, Mr. Everhart spent a lot of time at the local pub, the Crow's Crown, so the then Ruth Jones had not been able to see much of him. She tried to pass the pub as much as possible, if only to get a glimpse of his white blonde hair and deep eyes. Mr. Jones hated his daughter's fascination with the sailor. For it was said around town that Mr. Everhart was a rouge and dangerous.

It was infamous after only a few weeks, that he started all the bar fights, and stole the flower of all the barmaids. Whether this was true or not, Ruth Jones didn't care. All she knew was that he was the living symbol of masculinity, and very becoming. She used to dream for hours each night that he would someday glance her way, and they would fall deeply in love. But to her growing dismay, his eyes never looked her way.

But then Ruth Jones, was a simple girl, with mousy hair, and no fortune. There was nothing about her that would invoke Mr. Everhart's attention. So Ruth, being desperate, decided to disguise herself as a barmaid and seek out his attention. She kept up this scheme for several weeks, and it worked fairly well, for she did indeed get to flirt with Everhart and kiss Everhart, and…everything else eventually too.

However, she soon began to notice that his main attention, was towards a certain blonde headed gypsy girl who worked in the tavern. She had a strong eastern accent, and was very headstrong and stubborn. She was a little spitfire too, which caused the wild Irishman Everhart to become obsessed with chasing her. He pinned after Daria like no other woman. And to Ruth's mortification, the gypsy soon ended up with child.

Once it was out around town, that one of the barmaids at the Crow's Crown was impregnated, everyone knew who to turn to. After the scandal, Mr. Jones discovered his own daughters part in it, and the deeds she had done. Enraged he sought out Mr. Everhart and insisted that he marry his daughter. Mr. Everhart who was still very much in love with the gypsy Daria at first refused. But after being threatened continuously and then shown that he would be entitled to the store and to a little money from marrying her, he gave in. Ruth was ecstatic, and Daria was rather indifferent.

It wasn't long after their marriage, that Mrs. Everhart began to notice her husbands frequent trips to the pub. And not a year after Daria had her first child, a girl, she was pregnant again with a second. Ruth was in great despair, in fact so much so, that on several occasions she herself made her way to the river outside Hertfordshire to end her life. But always she convinced herself that her husband loved her too, and would stop his unfaithfulness. When it became completely obvious that it would not, Ruth lost all rational thought.

On the very night that the second child, a boy, was born, Ruth made her way to the pub, to give Daria a talking to. She had never intended to take her cutting knife with her, but she had. And on that cold November night, she made her way to Daria's room, in front of at least half a dozen men. Brandishing her knife, she threw open the door, to find her husband, his lover, and their son all lying on the bed sleeping soundly. Disgusted, and wounded beyond repair, she raised her weapon high above her head, and stabbed Daria threw the heart.

No one claimed to have seen Mrs. Everhart enter the pub that night, and it was determined that Daria died of natural causes. The one and a half year old girl was forgotten at the pub in the ruckus, and the father (who was really only interested in a son anyway) and the baby boy David came home.

**Caroline's POV**

Caroline Bingley was in a complete frenzy all day. Netherfield had never been so remote, and so bothersome. She had at first paced all the ground floor furiously, and then subjected herself to sitting (rather uncomfortably) in the drawing room with Louisa.

"My word, sister, have you eaten another jar of sugar, like you did when we were children. Your actions remind me of it." Louisa said without looking up from her embroidering. Caroline scowled, she remembered no such time.

"No, of course I have not Louisa, how ridicules you can be sometimes." Caroline said haughtily.

"I remember the time quite distinctly, you were 4 and I was 9. You were running about like a wild savage, you and Charles both if I remember correctly." Caroline only scoffed, but she did remember her and Charles eating an entire jar of cookies at about that age. Still deciding not to comment she merely looked out the window.

"Why don't you read, Caroline if you are so bored?" Louisa said slyly, still refusing to look up.

"You know I am not fond of the employment, Louisa."

"Oh, what a pity, Elizabeth couldn't have rubbed off on you more." Caroline flashed her eyes dangerously at her sister, who had the trace of a smile on her thin lips.

"I don't remember ever seeing you with a book, Louisa, or am I mistaken, are you a secret diligent reader?" Caroline asked snidely. Only then did Louisa look up.

"There is something going on with you Caroline, and I am going to find out what it is." The two women stared at one another for a long pregnant moment. Their blue eyes boring into each others, Louisa with a wicked smile, and Caroline with a sneer. Finally Louisa looked back down at her embroidery.

"I don't know what your talking about, Louisa, but you do not intimidate me." Caroline said as if the idea was preposterous.

"Well you see I wouldn't think so either, Caroline, if I didn't know you better. You may pretend to be the unfeeling snake, but I know better, and I daresay the way your acting one would think you had- But its ridicules." Louisa said laughing, as if they were just talking of idle gossip casually.

"What were you thinking, sister." Caroline said as harsh as she could.

"Well its just-its absurd- but I would almost suspect that you had gone and fallen in love with some one." Caroline tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible, but it was extremely difficult, and judging from the smile that crept over her elder sisters features she was not at all sure she had succeeded. "But of course, I know that it isn't true. Because you are still terribly upset over losing Mr. Darcy, and then most obviously, we are in _Hertfordshire _so of course there isn't anyone here to do the job justice….like I said it was just a ridicules thought." Caroline fumed, and clenched her fists against her will. If she could murder someone, she decided, it would be Louisa, and then possibly Elizabeth. Louisa had said Hertfordshire like it was a weapon, and Caroline couldn't help but have a tiny drop of fear in her gut. To her horror her sister pressed on.

"It would be a delicious story, though wouldn't it. Ice princess, Caroline Bingley falls for Hertfordshire local. Ha, what would are dear friends in London say about that? Indeed, and what would become of the Bingley line. After Charles had polluted it, not that I don't love Jane, but still, and Hurst and I shall never have children, and you…hahaha…of all people you! Its just so delicious…if only it were true." The gleam in Louisa's eye was like that of the devils and so Caroline thought she would say so.

"You are the devil, Louisa, you really are." Louisa smiled brighter than ever as if she had just been given the highest complement.

"Only with much better fashion sense." And with that the conversation was no more.


	6. Connections

A/N: Sorry about the dramatics in the last chapter, after I got that comment I read my last chapter again...and I was like wow...that was really dramatic...so I tried to tone this one down. Thank you so much for your reviews!

**Chapter 6: Connections **

David crossed the countryside to Netherfield from Meryton at an impressive speed. Perhaps twice as quickly as Elizabeth Bennet had once done, but he knew not of her experience and so was not proud. It was the day after he had received his reply letter, from his father. It had been an eligible one line scrawl that had confirmed his fear. He did indeed have a sister, Daisy Everhart. Who was in fact, not his half sister but his full one. David had been mortified to learn this latest fact about himself. His whole life seemed to be spread out before him, as a vicious lie. He felt separated from his family, as he had never before experienced.

However, David was not one to dwell on such ill tidings, and so attempted to turn his mind to the Bingley's and most of all to Caroline Bingley. He smiled at the thought of her, though he had to admit, that he was just as afraid as he was excited. She had a wild spirit. He had no idea if she even knew he was coming, but he hoped that she would not be enraged. For he was inclined to believe that he was the reason for her desire to quit the country.

The only thing David was truly relieved about this morning, was the absence of his sister. She had fled the country in the wee hours of the morning, and no one had any idea as to her whereabouts. However, David was in no rush to delay his trip and find her. He had after all offered to take her along, and she had refused it. He could at least content himself with the fact that she was no longer employed at the Crow's Crown and that Caroline would not know that she was his sister, although he felt incredibly guilty for being glad about such a thing. Finally Netherfield came in to view and David gave his newfound sister not another thought.

**Caroline's Pov:**

The Bingley's an the Hurst's waited patiently in the breakfast-parlor. Bingley was in excellent humor, which surprised no one. Jane was likewise, but then no one knew if Jane could be counted as a separate person from Bingley since they did everything the same, and conversed as one as well. Louisa was as conniving as always, and was watching Caroline threw the corner of her blue eye. Mr. Hurst was as usual indifferent to all the happenings, and enjoying his breakfast.

At half-past 10 that morning, the butler announced that their coachman had arrived, and that their things were being loaded. Caroline felt her stomach turn, and she was the last to stand up. Part of her wished that she had never asked to leave in the first place, but then another part of kept reminding herself that it was a closed carriage, so no communication could be held. She would simply not look at him and climb into the coach. She also decided not to look at Louisa, for she was equally dangerous. When Charles took her arm to lead her outside, Caroline bit down on her lip, she felt as if she was being marched to her death. She didn't know exactly what to expect, or what she thought was going to happen but she was terrified at the prospect of a second meeting.

Would his eyes still look as deep and knowing, would his smile still look bemused. Caroline reminded herself firmly again that she was not to look at him. After all, she thought, I don't know why I'm so upset, he did kiss me, not the other way around. Charles seemed not to notice her inner turmoil and so commented.

"I hope the weather stays pleasant for are journey." Caroline looked at her older brother desperately, wishing that he would lead her to her room instead, that he would protect her from the impending situation. She wanted to cry out for help but she didn't know if he would listen. When she didn't respond to his comment Charles looked at her confused,

"Are you quite well, sister?" This was her chance, she had to say something, she had to save herself.

"I'm fine." She said, as they reached the door.

David stood beside the carriage waiting for his passengers. He hoped that he was dressed appropriately, he didn't know if there was a certain uniform required for fill in Carriage drivers. He was wearing a simply white shirt, his only waistcoat which was black, and a light coat, with breeches. He hoped it was presentable, it was by no means dressy, or even servant quality, but it was the best that he had.

He was attempting to straighten his collar when they came out, two women first, neither of which were Caroline, then a rather plump old man who nodded at him, and finally Caroline on the arm of her brother. David's heart skipped a beat. She looked radiant, in a beautiful emerald dress and a matching ribbon in her fiery hair. She was obviously no longer covered in mud, and no longer crying and David thought, if it were at all possible, she looked even more beautiful. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking off to the left, but David didn't care, he thought it didn't matter if she never looked at him again, as long as he could look at her.

Charles approached David and shook his hand.

"Mr. Everhart, thank you so much, for doing this, on such short notice." Bingley said smiling brightly.

"Not at all, sir. The pleasure is all mine." David said smiling as they relesed hands. Charles helped his wife into the carriage (or at least David assumed it was his wife). David then offered his hand to the second lady, who was without a doubt the Bingley's older sister. She was not nearly as attractive as Caroline, but pleasant enough, though there was something very foreboding and unpleasant about her. Then the second, portly man shook David's hand and climbed into the carriage. And finally Miss. Bingley, David jumped at the chance to take her hand.

"Allow me," He said, as he caught her soft skin in his hand. Miss. Bingley who had been looking down until then, suddenly gave David her full attention. Her blue eyes boring into his with an intensity, that sent a jolt to David's heart. He could do nothing but return the stare for a moment, which seemed timeless. Perhaps Miss. Bingley was able to collect herself because she suddenly tore her eyes away and spoke.

"Thank you of course, Mr.-uh-"

"Everhart." He supplied suppressing a smile, she did know how to play a delightful game.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Everhart, thank you." And then her fingers slide out of his own, and she disappeared into the confines of the carriage. Mr. Bingley, who noticed nothing at all, grinned wide again at David. Then to David's surprise Mr. Bingley shut the door from the outside.

"Mr. Bingley? Aren't you going to-" David began gesturing towards the carriage,

"What? Oh no, not nearly enough room, I'll ride with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." David said, slightly disappointed, he had been looking forward to a ride in silence with only the thought of driving Caroline Bingley to occupy his mind.

**Pemberley**

"I've written Bingley, we should have his reply on the personal scribe soon enough." Fitzwilliam Darcy said to his wife that morning at breakfast.

"Oh wonderful," Elizabeth said with a yawn, "I hope he knows someone."

"As do I, ever since you suggested the idea, I have thought of how pleasant it should be not to be burdened with writing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yes you do, you'd go about the day in the same manner as always, and hold very little conversation."

"Your right of course," Darcy said as the maid refilled his coffee. "But its much pleasanter to have you to alter my life's routine, and hold conversation with."

"I'm glad to hear it." Elizabeth said with a playful smile at her husband.

"You don't think, by having a personal writer, we shall become idle and the stereotype of the rich, do you?" Darcy asked.

"Goodness, I should hope not, but perhaps, one employee won't alter our ways to drastically." Elizabeth said picking up her toast.

"Although one wife certainly does." Darcy commented. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, now if only our employee will do us such an improvement."

They both looked at each other with all the playfulness and love that two people could have and want, and they both thought that it would have to be a very good employee.


	7. The Ugly Road

A/N: Here is yet another chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Ugly Road **

The trip started out pleasant enough, if it wasn't a little nippy. But dark clouds did rest forebodingly in the distance, David glanced at them every once in a while. It wasn't long after their journey began that Mr. Bingley grew restless and involved David in conversation.

"Are you visiting your family in London, Mr. Everhart?" He asked leaning back comfortably against the carriage roof.

"No, I simply feel that I will have greater opportunity in London, than I will in Hertfordshire." Bingley laughed pleasantly.

"And what is it that you aspire to be?" He continued, "If you do not mind my asking."

"Not at all, I hope to become a writer, or an actor, though I am still young so I am not sure which one I am most inclined to." David said, tugging at the reins a little. The horses were rapidly picking up speed.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you are so young, you do not act your age, even your conversation is much advanced in years." David smiled at Bingley.

"Yes, I've always been rather out of place in my family, but my conversation is mainly due to extensive reading, perhaps to much reading now that I reflect."

"You would like my sister-in-law very much then, she is also a great reader."

"Is she? Excellent. Though I suppose being a lady it is considered a good employment of time, whereas I, am not a lady, or even a gentlemen, and so the hobby is rather frowned upon. Its considered lazy and a waste of time."

"Oh, you make me feel guilty, for I am a gentlemen and could read at my leisure but I choose not to. I get restless you see, especially when it's a promising day outside." David laughed.

"Well there is no need to feel guilty, If I were a gentlemen I would do whatever I wanted as well. So if the outdoors please you, by all means indulge yourself." Bingley smiled at David.

"I wish you were a gentlemen, I think we could be great friends." Bingley said kindly, David looked down and nodded.

"To be sure, though I think we would argue over how to spend our time."

"Not at all, I have another friend, Mr. Darcy, he reminds me a lot of you. He and I are the best friends in the world, and we have very little in common at all." They both chuckled at this.

"Mr. Darcy? Was he the gentlemen who was with you and your sisters at the ball last year?" David asked, remembering a very solemn figure, who had hovered beside of Caroline Bingley all evening.

"The very same. I am glad you remember him, he is the best fellow you could ever know." David grew suddenly very leery of this Mr. Darcy, who had been Caroline's constant companion throughout the ball, and danced with practically no one else. At the time of the ball he had been envious, because he had that they were courting or engaged.

"Yes, is he engaged to your sister?" David asked carefully, hoping he did not sound to forward. Bingley turned to him and looked very surprised.

"No, he is not, he is in fact recently married to my sister-in-law, whom I just mentioned. Forgive me, but why do you ask." But Bingley did not sound at all angry, just curious. David breathed a sigh of relief, and turned likewise to his companion.

"I just assumed it, because at the ball he danced with no other lady." To his utter confusion and surprise, Bingley burst out laughing.

"Oh yes, well, that's Darcy for you. I had forgotten he had done that." Bingley smiled clearly relishing in the memory. "He is quite a solemn fellow you see, well no that's not really true…he's just….well he's shy. He's not very good at conversation, and therefore he wouldn't dance with anyone other than my sisters."

"Oh," David said trying to imagine this Mr. Darcy being shy. It was an amusing thought. "His shyness caused a lot of gossip, I believe."

"Yes. I don't doubt it, but Darcy is not at all bothered by others opinions its his best quality. I myself try to follow suit, but it is rather difficult sometimes." David nodded in agreement, wishing that another Bingley were like Mr. Darcy in that respect.

Before either of them could say another word, a crack of lighting struck a distant tree, sending it up in flames. The horses started, rising off the ground a little.

"Whoa!" David and Bingley cried together. Thunder boomed overhead, promising a fierce storm. They could hear much commotion inside the carriage. David turned to Bingley.

"What should we do?" Bingley furrowed his red brow in thought.

"Continue on, for now…and if the storm persists, seek refuge at the first local hotel." David nodded in agreement and edged the horses on.

They had ridden for about ten minuets more, after the initial lighting strike, when the rain began. It was a harsh sweeping rain. That stung cold upon their skin, After a few more minuets of this, they decided to find an available place of refuge.

Soaked, cold, and frustrated they made their was begrudgingly to a nearby little village. The horses were very upset now, and began to sprit with every lighting strike. The swamped roads were a hassle, and the rain an agony to bear. Finally they approached the small almost hamlet like town of Carlton. Relieved they pulled in their carriage at Carlton Place Inn, and all of the party made a mad dash to the door.

"Well!" Bingley said once they were all inside, "I'm glad to be out of that!" He was dripping with water (which was really an understatement) and was making a small puddle on the floor. David grinned at Bingley in agreement, who was likewise making quite a mess. However, David couldn't help but to notice, the look he was receiving from Caroline, which couldn't be described as anything other than pure want and desire. Perhaps, he thought, getting drenched did come with its good points. Deciding to be bold he smiled back at her. Which might not have been the best idea, he would later decide in hindsight. For she didn't look at him again for the better part of the day.

Once out of the rain, the party had little to do but to wait out of the storm, which persisted for the rest of the morning, and afternoon as well. The entire party got rooms for the night, deciding that things would clearly not improve until the morrow. Bingley and David weren't complaining, they washed and rested. The staff at the inn were delighted as well, for they were their only guests on that particular evening. This news surprised no one. Though everyone was a little disappointed at the lack of social intercourse, however it did mean that the entire dinning room was theirs for the usage. It also meant that they were all given the best rooms in the inn.

There was a bit of an awkward mix up on the rooms as well. The staff, accidentally, and understandably, assumed that David was a member of the party and a gentlemen, but they also deduced that he was married to Miss. Bingley and tried to give him a room with her. Miss Bingley had been so upset by this assumption that the staff gave her the largest room in the Inn and her own personal maid to help her throughout her stay. She still didn't quit her room again until dinner.

As the day wore on, David's instinctive dislike for Mrs. Hurst grew into outright animosity. It was clear that she was up to something, and whatever it was didn't seem to be in anybody's best interest, except maybe herself. She watched David constantly and asked him thousand questions that were always degrading and snide, they also seemed to have double meanings. But David tried to be as polite to her as possible, and played every game of cards with the Hurst's and Mr. Bingley though he had to be taught how to play, and he lost every match (much to the Hurst's delight.)

At 5pm everyone quit the lounge to prepare for dinner, and at 6 the maids knocked on their rooms to tell them to come down. David had, of course, been invited, and he had even been lent one of Mr. Bingley's outfits by Jane to wear. David had to admit, that it was a very surreal day. How strange, he thought, that only yesterday I discovered that I was born illegitimately and had a barmaid for a sister that was prone to prostitution. And today, I am to be dining as a gentleman, with the lovely, witty, Miss. Bingley. He shook his blonde head at the thought. Straightening his collar once more in the mirror, he decided it would have to do, and he headed for dinner.


	8. The Carlton Conversation

**Chapter 8: Diner at Carlton Place Inn **

The dining room was a modest oval shaped room, with only two windows. It was usually a bit more filled than on the night that the Bingley's, Hurst's, and Everhart decided to dine there. But for their convenience all the smaller tables had been pushed together as one, and covered with a beautiful red and gold table cloth. A fire was put in the hearth, and all the candles in the room were likewise ignited. Rain pounded against the window, and it couldn't be denied that the room had a bit of a romantic air to it. It also couldn't be denied that David Everhart looked, in the words of Jane Bingley, quite dashing.

His hair was combed back off of his face, which showed off more of his features. And his dark eyes looked twice as dark and mysterious in the candle light. His new attire did him justice as well, he looked very handsome, indeed. Even Louisa kept looking at him, despite herself.

Caroline was the last to emerge from her room, and said very little when she arrived in the dining hall. Upon seeing David, she blushed, and averted her eyes, which unfortunately Louisa noticed. So it was thus that dinner proceeded. Light conversation was made on the weather, their grim experience so far, and their hopes for tomorrow. Charles and Jane made sure to include David in everything that was being said, much to Louisa's indignation. Mr. Hurst said nothing at all (as usual) and everyone (excepting Caroline) was pretty much their normal self. When….

"Mr. Everhart the difference in you is absolute, If I saw you walking down the street I am sure I would mistake you for a gentleman. Do you not think him a rather handsome young boy Caroline?" said Louisa. Caroline who had partaken very little in the conversation at all until that point looked up rather alarmed. And much to her own horror and Louisa's delight Caroline's face turned as red as her hair. Louisa beamed, and continued.

"Ha, yes well that just about answers the question. Mr. Everhart I fear my sister is quite smitten with you." Louisa said it playfully, but Caroline knew better. Her sister had a deeper motive, and it terrified the daylights out of her.

Upon Louisa's comment Charles and Jane laughed good-naturedly, and Mr. Hurst merely lifted his eyebrows whilst taking a bite of his pork. Caroline was trying to decide how to defer her sister from the subject when Louisa spoke again.

"But then who couldn't be smitten with you, Mr. Everhart. Tell me, have you many admirers in your own class- well actually don't tell us that, Caroline will be terribly jealous…." She fluttered her eyes lashes at him. David looked, in truth, a little bewildered. He looked from Louisa to Caroline wishing he could find a way to save Caroline from further embarrassment. Charles was oblivious to any awkwardness and fell for Louisa's prank, smiling pleasantly. And Jane was the same, though she didn't trust Louisa quite the same as Charles did.

"Louisa, I think you'd better find an alternative victim to torture, isn't it obvious that Mr. Everhart doesn't know what to say, he's used to better manners than yours." Caroline spat back at her sister, though remembering to smile afterwards, if not a little tightly. Louisa however didn't lose a second.

"See, I told you she was smitten." She laughed looking furiously around the table at everyone. "Defending him against your own sister, I thought we promised never to let a man come between us."

"I dare say, quite a many more things have come between us, and will continue to." There was no tight smile to follow this remark, and the two thicker than thin sisters were suddenly staring at each other with outright abhorrence.

"Gracious me, I am quite full I think I am going to retire, Charles?" Jane said standing suddenly. As soon as she was off her feat, all the men followed suit, and the awkward stare between the sisters was broken.

They all retired then, though some a little more reluctantly than others. David was suddenly quite worried, perhaps, he thought, he had brought something very unpleasant down on Caroline's head. Wishing he had spoke up and stopped that vicious intercourse he headed to his room. Tomorrow, he thought, I will apologize to Caroline. Though exactly for what he wasn't entirely sure.


End file.
